Secret Identities - or maybe not
by HowlingWolfUnderMoon
Summary: It was a normal night. Ladybug and Chat Noir were fighting an akuma and won (of course). But time is a little bit tricky and both of them unfortunately didn t had enough. Now the biggest secret is revealed and they need to clean things up. ( Reveal. One of my first Stories, so I wanted to start with some classics. :D)
1. Oops

Secret Identities – Or Maybe Not

 **Author note: Hey guys! First thing is that I´m still learning English. Because of that there might be small or big mistakes in my story´s. If you find one, please remember that. I´m always willing to correct something and learn from it.** **Second things is that this is one of my first story´s. I´m pretty sure there are a lot of things that I could have written better. But practice makes perfect and I will always do my best. So please enjoy. :D**

Ladybug sighed.

An akumatized villain. Check.

Trapped with Chat Noir in an old, dusty house at the end of Paris. Check.

Used up Cataclysm and Lucky Charm. Check.

Two minutes until their transformation will wear off. Check.

It could be worse. They were alive, it wasn´t raining through the holes in the roof and it was a warm night. What was she doing? She needed to plan their escape, before it is too late and they know who they really are. As she looked through the house, she saw a broken piece of the roof. It was sharp and not far away. "Hey Chat!" she whispered, "Do you see the wooden bar in the corner off the room?" "Yes milady. What is in your mind?" "If we swing to the bar, we could cut the rope." Chat´s answer was a short nod. So they began to swing from side to side. They were lucky that the villain wasn´t paying attention. As Ladybug´s earrings and then Chat´s ring were beeping, they began moving faster. As they reached the wooden bar, Ladybug reacted fast. She cut the rope, swung around and took the item, with the akuma inside, from his owner. She destroyed it and captured the little black akuma. Chat watched Ladybug in awe. After she released the butterfly, she throw the item that she got, through Lucky Charm, in the air.

As she talked to the victim and told him to go home, she didn´t noticed that her earrings were beeping. But Chat did. "Ladybug your earrings! You need to hide!" Ladybug swung around and shove the person through the door. After she slammed the door shut, she ran as fast as she could to the next door to hide, but it was too late.

For Chat as well. After he told Ladybug that her transformation will wear off. He ran as fast as he could to the next room. Not the first of course, because he left it for his lady. But he didn´t reach it soon enough. After he heard both of them detransform he wanted to close his eyes, to run away so he couldn´t saw her and she not him, because he knows how important this is to her. But his curiosity won and he turned around. He wasn´t ready for what he saw.

She couldn´t believe it. She was to slow. Ladybug was to slow. As she thought about the consequences of this she noticed that someone was in this room too. Apparently Chat was still in this room _. But I thought his transformation would wear off too?_ She only thought about Chat Noir as she opened her eyes. But she didn´t saw a black cat. She stood in front of the back of a boy. And she knew this boy. Adrien, was the only thought that crossed her mind. She just stood there. Mouth opened, as he began to turn around. She hesitated. _Oh no! No NO NO NO NONONO! This isn´t good. Absolutely not. What will he think? Oh he will be so disappointed._

Now Adrien stood directly in front of Ladybug. Only it wasn´t Ladybug who stood there in front of him. It was Marinette, his classmate and friend. She just stood there, mouth opened and with shocked eyes. And he knew his expression didn´t look better. _Marinette?_ The clumsy and cute girl that he meet all day and sit behind him. It couldn´t be. But as he thought about it, they were pretty similar. Maybe not their behaviour, but Ladybug and Marinette had the same blue pigtails and the same sapphire blue eyes. He didn´t know Ladybug very good, but in some sort she acted similar to Marinette. It was still shocking and he didn´t know how she would react, but he could get used to it.

There was an awkward silence in the room. The two teenagers were just staring at each other. No one knew what to do. They were fighting with their confused minds, trying to process this new information as fast as they possibly could, to break this silence, which already lasted far too long. After some more painfully silent minutes Adrien began to make the first move. "Uhh, … so you´re Ladybug?" Marinette answered with a short nod. She was still looking at him with shock. _I couldn´t talk to him when I saw him, but NOW … I can never talk to him ever again._ Some seconds passed before Adrien continued. "All the time?" This time she needed to answer him with spoken words. "Um, … w-well y-yes. S-since the b-beginning of this school y-year." She needed to know it. Now or never! "A-are you di-disappointed?" There she said it. But now she needed to wait for his answer. This was the most painfully minute in her entire life.

She really was it. After all this time he knows who Ladybug is. But he needed to calm down. It´s a bad time to burst into glee. They needed to talk about a lot of things. "A-are you di-disappointed?" He heard Marinette say. _Wait. What did she say? Disappointed? Am I disappointed?_ Marinette was always a good friend. One of his first friends! But after he met Ladybug, he never considered that she could become more. As he thought about it, he saw characteristics he never thought about. Of course she is clumsy, but cute in her own way. She also helps everyone who needs help, has great ideas and she is a loyal partner. _I never really thought about Marinette or the girl behind Ladybugs mask. But now, I think I'm really starting to like every aspect and side of her. I hope she likes me too. …Wait, I still need to answer!_ "I-I´m not disappointed. Why would I be disappointed?"

In this moment, Marinette didn´t even thought about who talked to her. She just wanted to go home and get some sleep. She quickly snapped out of the thought and tried to answer as calm and collected as she could, though know her head told her again who was standing in front of her. "Be-because I'm nothing special. I´m clumsy and defenceless. I-I really try to stand out more, to be confident, but I mostly fail every time. I´m not in any way like Ladybug." She looked to the ground.

He couldn´t stand it anymore. He grabbed her chin and lifted her face up. Now she needed to look at Adrien, who stood now closer to her. "Marinette, please don´t compare yourself to Ladybug. You ARE Ladybug. With or without that mask you´re this strong, cute, confident and smart girl. I have seen every side of your personality. I have seen a cute, friendly girl who helps her friends, as well as a confidant fighter who does everything to stop Hawkmoth. You should not devalue yourself." "Yes, I should!" She screamed and broke away from Adrien´s grip. He just stared at her in confusion and shock. "You may see that, because you´re blinded by Ladybug. I´m nothing but a clumsy and dumb girl!" She half screamed half cried out to Adrien and run away with tears in her eyes." "Didn´t you listen? You´re not …" She slammed the door shut. "… worthless." Adrien just stood there. Trying to consume everything that happened in those two, maybe three, minutes. _Why is she disvaluing herself? Or is she disappointed it is me? What should I do?!_ He didn´t notice that a black kwami was hovering in front of his face. "Adrien, you should really calm down. And you should stop asking so many questions. You´re freaking me out." "Wait, was I saying them out loud?" "Yes." "Sorry, but I´m really worried right now." "I can see that. Your face is upper funny and creepy at the same time." "But if she…" He couldn´t finish the sentence, because a slight angry and annoyed Plagg was now hovering direct in front of his eyeballs. "Now listen close. She needs to get everything together. This was an exhausting night for her and for you too. So give her some time to recover and some rest. And me some camembert!" Adrien was shocked about the seriousness of his kwami. Normally Plagg didn´t help much, but today seems to be a VERY confusing day. After he searched for some cheese in his jacket and gave it to Plagg, he went on his way home. Only now he noticed how tired he was. "Plagg, maybe you´re right. Some sleep should be good to relax and get everything sorted out." "Of course I´m right. Have you ever doubted me?" Adrien ignored Plagg´s comment and went on. _Tomorrow is Saturday. Maybe I can see her then._


	2. A maybe not so peaceful awakening

After Marinette arrived at home, she run as fast as she could upstairs. Her room was dark, but she didn´t care. Tikki flew out of her bag, before Marinette fell onto her bed. Tikki couldn´t understand what Marinette was saying, because her face was buried in her pillow, but she saw that Marinette was switching between shock and worry and then maybe a little bit happiness? She couldn´t saw it completely, but she hoped so. "Marinette calm down. I have heard everything you and Adrien said and I agree with him. You´re a wonderful girl. Even Adrien sees that." Tikki tried to calm her down by rubbing her shoulder softly. Marinette looked up and saw her in the eyes. Her eyes were red, because of her crying and tears could be seen on her cheeks. "You … don´t … understand! He don´t … understand." She says between sobs. "You all see Ladybug. N-not … not me." She was bursting into tears for the, Tikki didn´t know … maybe fifth time? Tikki had compassion with her, but the sobbing was getting annoying. She didn´t want to see, and hear, her friend cry. So she flew directly in front of Marinette´s face and lifted her chin. "Look Marinette, maybe you don´t believe Adrien, because you don´t know him very well and he not you, but you can believe me when I say that you're a beautiful, smart, strong and very friendly girl." Marinette opened her mouth to protest, but Tikki interrupted her. "Don´t say something different and don't devalue yourself again. I´m not going to give up and let you cry. You´re a good girl. Please stop crying and let someone else help you. Don´t be stubborn, ok?" Marinette thought for a moment. _Tikki is right. I should stop crying. Maybe I should believe in me more._ "You´re right Tikki. I should be strong." Marinette wiped her tears away and went to the bathroom. In the meantime, Tikki ate some cookies to get her energy back. After she washed herself and put on her pyjama, she went back to bed, where Tikki was waiting for her. "I don´t want to make you worry" Tikki began to talk. ", but how and when do you want to talk to Adrien. I´m sure he is worried about you." Marinette didn´t thought of Adrien until now. _How does he feel? Oh he probably thinks I´m rude. Maybe he even didn´t want to be friends with me anymore, or ignores me completely!_ "Marinette calm down. If he didn´t care for you, then why was he trying to convince you that you´re a good person?" Marinette looked at Tikki in surprise. "You were thinking out loud." "Oh sorry." Tikki flew to Marinette and was now sitting on her shoulder. "Marinette you should really calm down. Everything will be okay. And besides, you can´t sleep if your so upset." Marinette nodded and they both lay down. Marinette thought about everything that happened today and made a decision. _Maybe this is my chance to learn more about Adrien. Tikki said that if he didn´t care for me, he wouldn´t have tried to convince me. I hope she is right. But I need to know and I need to apologize to him. He tried to help and I was too stubborn to appreciate it. Wait tomorrow is Saturday. Maybe I can meet him then. Yeah, that sounds good._ "Tikki?" Tikki wasn´t asleep, but it wasn´t easy for her to respond. "What is it?" "I´m going to talk to him tomorrow. So that I can apologize and we can clear things up." Tikki yawned. "Yes, good idea. But please, sleep now. It was a long day for both of us. "Good night, Tikki." "Good night, Marinette." It was indeed a long day and Marinette fell quickly asleep. All her energy, which was left at the end of the day, had she lost through crying. Her body was empty. Sleep did wonders.

After Adrien arrived at home, he washed himself and put on his pyjama. In the meanwhile ate Plagg his camembert and fell asleep quickly. After Adrien stepped out of the bathroom, he was welcomed by a sleeping kwami, who was lying on top of his pillow. He smiled at the view and put the kwami carefully aside. Now he could get in his bed, without laying on top of Plagg _. Don´t worry everything is fine. It was the shock that spoke from within her. She can rest now and tomorrow she hopefully sees that I´m only trying to help. And hopefully she´s not disappointed it was me. I like her. … Alright, I like her very much. I don´t want to lose her. But I should worry about it tomorrow. I need some sleep._

Adrien fell asleep as quickly as Marinette did. He was exhausted too. Both of them slept well, although the day was anything but easy. Now they just needed to hope that the next day would be better than this.

It was a beautiful morning. The sun shone through Marinette´s windows directly into her room and blinded her. She slowly opened her eyes, so they could get used to this bright light. After her eyes were fully opened and she slowly woke up, she searched for her mobile. The time says 9 am. _Alright_ , she thought, _time to get up and eat some breakfast._ As she stood up and stretched, she looked around the room. Everything was normal, except. "Hey Tikki, where are you?" She couldn´t see her and began to panic. But she calmed down as she saw her, still sleeping on the pillow. _Marinette, be quiet! You don´t want to wake her!_ "Sigh" _Maybe something to eat would be nice. I´m starving._ She walked downstairs and greeted her parents. "Good morning Marinette. We already ate breakfast, but we left something for you." "Thank you Mother!" Marinette walked to the table and quickly began to eat _. It seems I´m hungrier than I thought. I can´t remember the last time I ate something. Did I ate something last night? I don´t think so. It must be because I… I … Oooohh. How could I forget this? Ok Marinette, before you panic, calm down and breathe._ She slowly breathed three times and ate again. This time quicker. After she finished her breakfast, she put the dishes in the dishwasher and walked upstairs. She was greeted by a red kwami, which ate some cookies. Tikki smiled at her and finished her cookie before she spoke. "Good morning Marinette. I hope you slept well." "Good morning Tikki. Y-yes I slept well." Tikki eyed her sceptically. "You don´t look relaxed." "No, no everything is totally fine." "Marinette." Tikki flew directly in front of Marinette´s eyes and pierced her with her gaze. "Come on. You´re still worried about yesterday, are you?" Marinette nodded. "You don´t need to. Everything is fine. Adrien is a nice boy. He will understand. And please, don´t be so negative. Let it flow." She said and gave her a comforting look. Marinette thanked her with a warm smile. "And try not to stutter too much." Tikki giggled. "Tikki!" Tikki began to burst into laughter and soon Marinette joined her. _She is right. I need to be relaxed. Maybe just this one time._ Marinette stopped laughing and walked into the bathroom to shower, brush her teeth and comb through her hair.

As the first rays of sunlight shone through his room. Adrien quickly woke up and opened his eyes. He was blinded by the light but quickly recovered and stood up. His quick movements woke Plagg, who looked angry at Adrien, but Adrien didn´t even notice. He got ready and quickly walked through the door to get some breakfast. In the meantime Plagg woke up and searched for camembert. He found some at the same time as Adrien walked out the door. As he slammed the door shut Plagg shrugged and said to himself "Humans." Adrien walked to the dining table and ate his breakfast. He tried to look normal and luckily Nathalie didn´t notice anything. _Hm, must be a good day._ He thought as he ate up _. I hope it stays that way. Luckily I have no photo shootings today._ As he finished he stood up and walked directly to his room, only to find a black kwami sitting on the table and eating camembert. "I hope you didn´t eat all of it. I don´t want to get some new." Adrien said slightly unamused. "What´s up with you today? You seem to be very stressed." Said Plagg and ate the last bit of cheese. "Did you forget what happened yesterday?" Adrien said slightly angry but mostly confused. He hasn´t forgotten it and he was pretty sure Marinette didn´t too. "Of course not. But you need to be relaxed if you want to set things right. I believe she´s the one that makes enough worry. You shouldn´t start too." "But-But, didn´t you …" "Yes I heard everything, but you shouldn´t be too obsessed over this. If you stay calm, she will be calm." Adrien sighed. He knew that Plagg was right and didn´t want to start an argument. "And besides" Plagg continued "If you want to talk to her so badly, than you should go as fast as possible." Adrien thought for a bit and was getting confident with every second. "Alright Plagg, I´ll go now." "That sounds … Wait WHAT NOW?!" "Yes, why not?" Plagg facepalmed. "Because it´s just 10 am and I couldn´t even finish my cheese." Adrien sighed. _He´s right. What if she is still sleeping or eating breakfast or something? But I need to see her. I hope she is alright._ It didn´t matter to him what she was doing, he needed to see her, fast. "Plagg, It doesn´t matter to me." This time it was Plagg who sighed with a silent "Oh no." "Plagg, claws out!"


	3. Time to talk things out

After she fixed her ponytails, Marinette walked out of her room and stopped in the middle of the room. "Tikki?" said Marinette after some time. "Yes, what is it?" "I… I don´t think I can talk to him right now." Tikki sighed and looked comforting at her. "Marinette, it´s ok. Nobody forces you to do something you don´t want to do." Marinette nodded, but was interrupted by Tikki. "BUT, "Tikki continued "don´t forget it and please don´t worry ok?" Marinette smiled and answered with a small ok. After a few moments Tikki broke the silence. "If you don´t want to talk to him, what are you going to do?" Marinette thought for a moment. _Good question. I need something that distracts me from Adrien or Chat. And it should be relaxing._ "Hmm, I think I should design something." "Good idea! So what are you going to design?" Marinette sat down and opened her sketchbook. "I don´t know. Maybe a dress would be nice?" "Yes, I think that would look awesome!" Marinette smiled and began to work. She designed a red dress that reaches to her knees, with a black ribbon on the right side of the dress and black polka dots on the top. She didn´t knew that a certain cat was on his way to her.

After Chat jumped out of his room, he made his way as fast as possible to Marinette´s house. On his way he tried to make up some good sentences he could say to her. Mostly pointless. As he reached her room he took a long breath and looked inside. He saw that she was drawing something in her sketchbook _. Another design._ He thought. After he watched Marinette for a while, he gathered all of his courage and knocked on her window. He saw that she spun around and looked at him in shock. After some seconds passed she stood up and walked slowly to the window. _Well,_ he thought _, here goes nothing._

After she finished the base of the dress she heard a knock on her door. She spun around and saw that Chat was standing at her window. She was shocked to say the least. _Why is he here? Oh I don´t think I can do this. I´m making a fool of myself. Again! Put yourself together Marinette. What did Tikki tell you? , Let it flow. And don´t stutter too much! ´. So stand up and talk to him. Set things right! You can do this!_ Marinette stood up, walked to the window and opened it. "He-Hello." Said Chat and smiled at her awkwardly. She smiled back with a stuttering hello herself. _Okay I CAN´T do this!_

 _Well that was a very good start Agreste!_ Chat thought to himself. Normally he was very confident. He wanted to set things right and talk to her properly, but now? Everything he wanted to say stuck in his throat. After some very awkward minutes he gathered all of his courage, for the maybe third time this day, and began to spoke. "Marinette, I … I just wanted to come to you to set things right so please just listen. " Marinette looked him into the eyes and nodded. After a second he began to speak. "Marinette, I thought about yesterday and I´m still having the same opinion. You´re a smart, beautiful and strong girl. And that you are Ladybug doesn´t change a thing about that. Please don´t disvalue yourself. It breaks my heart to see my Princess cry. So please don´t think that Ladybug overshadows you. Ladybug is a part off you as well as Chat Noir is a part of me. So please except yourself. You are wonderful."

As Marinette listened, a tear began to form in her eye and roll down her cheek. After Chat said the last sentence he wiped the tear away with his thump. His hands rested on her cheeks. She tried to consume all the new information she got. After everything went, as best as it could in the moment, through her head, she opened her mouth to answer, but was interrupted by Chat. "So please, answer honest when I ask you, can you accept me? All of me I mean." Chat smiled down at her. Marinette was taken aback by Chat´s question. Could she accept him as Adrien and Chat? Both sides of him? She didn´t knew him well and the fact that Adrien is Chat Noir was shocking. So could she?

There Chat had said it. He cupped her face in his hands and waited for her answer. It took long and he thought that she couldn´t accept him. He lost all off his hope until she started to speak.

"Once a boy came into my class. After some misunderstanding he tried everything to convince me that he isn´t bad and wanted to be my friend. When we both were out in the rain and he apologized to me he gave me his umbrella. At this point I knew, I don´t like this boy." Chat looked up and listened carefully. He knew she was talking about the first time they both met, but he didn´t know what she wanted to say at all. At her last few words she made a pause. He looked at her in horror. She didn´t like him? He sadden again and looked down, but was surprised when she lifted his head and looked at him with a comforting smile. He loved when she smiled so he smiled back at her. She opened her mouth to continue and he looked confused. "I love him." He stood there in shock. _She loves me? She really loves me?_ He couldn´t say anything, because he was just too shocked to talk. She saw that and let him arrange his thoughts _. I hope he likes me back. But it feels so good to confess and I'm surely not stopping now._ After a moment passed, Marinette continued. "I love him since that day and since I know he is my partner and one off my closest friends I´m not thinking less off him. I still like him and hope he will return my feelings someday. I think the flirty side suits him very well." At the end of the last sentence she winked at him. He truly was happy and astonished now. She still likes him. LOVES him even. He could explode right now. "Marinette I … I … I love you too. Everything about you. Your beautiful smile, your astonishing character absolutely EVERYTHING about you. And I need to confess something. I think in the past weeks I have fallen for you, not only your Ladybug side but everything and … Hmmpf!" He was silenced by a pair of lips, which pressed themselves on his. He was surprised by her bold action but quickly leaned into the kiss. He forgot everything and only thought about Marinette.

Marinette was very, very, very happy that he loved her back _. I never thought this was possible. But here I am standing in front of my long time crush, knowing he feels the same. Tikki was right. Everything is fine. More than fine!_ As she thought about it she noticed that Chat was still talking. She smiled at him. It was really cute to see Chat for once rambling. So she decided to silence him. The kiss was wonderful and after the kiss she saw he enjoyed it too. She couldn't help herself but to fall into her confident self. "You´re clearly talking to much Chat. Really, you should stop." She said with a wink. That was enough to let Chat fall back into himself. "Hey, I can´t help it if I see my beautiful Lady." She smiled again and gave him a quick peak on the lips. He looked her in the eyes and she could see that they were filled with pure love. As well as hers. "I will always love you." He began. "Forever and always." Marinette continued. They kissed again, but this time it was a passionate kiss. His strong arms were wrapped around her body, like he feared he could lose her. Her hands were playing with his golden hair. After they broke the kiss, to get some much needed air, they looked into each other's eyes. After a minute passed Marinette began to speak. "Would you like to come in?" Chat put on his everyday smirk. "Of course _Purr_ incess. I want to detransform anyway." Marinette rolled her eyes and went inside. After Chat was inside he detransformed. "Before you can complain Plagg. Here you go." Adrien gave Plagg some cheese. Plagg took it happily and went to sit on the table. Adrien looked around the room but stopped when he saw certain pictures on the wall off Marinette´s room. Marinette looked into the same direction and noticed in shock on what Adrien was starring. _Oh Oh. How could I have forgotten those?!_ She watched him in shock and waited for his reaction. "Well now I have a proof that you love me." He chuckled and smirked in a Chat like manner. She relaxed and laughed a little bit. "I knew it." Marinette shrieked at the sudden voice behind her, but calmed down when she saw it was Tikki. She glanced at Adrien who apparently was shocked himself. "Tikki!" Marinette said angrily. "You can´t scare people like that!" Tikki giggled. "But it´s true. I knew everything would be fine. And you were freaking out about everything, as always." Marinette sighed. She knew she lost this fight. "You´re right. But please don´t do that ever again." Tikki giggled again and flew to Plagg to talk to him. "So "Adrien started talking after a while." What do you want to do now?" Marinette smirked. "Well, I know someone who would be exited to hear that we are together." Adrien smirked and nodded. He and Marinette grabbed their phones starting a call.

 **Author note: So here is the third chapter. :D I´m very happy that you guys read my Story and wanted to thank you for that. I really appreciate it. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! So this is the next-to-last chapter. I hope you like it so far. So please continue reading and have a nice day/evening/night. ;D**


	4. Cliché like Happy Ending

**Author note: So here is the last chapter. :D I´m so happy that you read this. But now I need to apologize. I don´t know why, but until yesterday I couldn´t read any Reviews. Sorry about that. I read them yesterday and I agree with you. For someone who didn´t write this Story it is difficult to read it. I take them by heart and corrected the Story. I hope that it´s better now. ;D Please enjoy.**

After 15 minutes both Alya and Nino arrived at the same time at the Dupain-Cheng bakery. They were looking at each other with confused expressions.

"Alya? Do you know what is going on?" Nino asked.

"I really don´t know. Marinette called me and said that I should come here."

Nino nodded and added. "Same with me and Adrien."

"Well then let´s find out."

As they entered Sabine and Tom greeted them and said that Marinette was in her room. They thanked them and were going upstairs. As they arrived at Marinette´s door they knocked three times. Apparently they were already expected and were asked to come in.

After Marinette and Adrien called their friends to come as fast as possible, Marinette went downstairs to tell her parents that she invited her friends and to take some freshly baked cookies with her. After she arrived in her room she placed the plate on the table and walked to Adrien to sit beside him. After she sat down he began talking.

"Do you know how happy I´m to be with you? You´re everything to me."

Marinette giggled. "You mean just as much to me, silly kitty."

"I´m glad to her that bugaboo."

They shared a passionate kiss before Marinette pulled away.

Adrien complained. "Aww, we were getting to the good part."

"Sorry, but Alya and Nino surely want to know how we got together. We need to make up a story."

Adrien hummed. "How about, we were playing some videogames at your place and I saw the pictures of myself… "

Marinette continued. "because I forgot to take them down, then you asked me why there where hanging there. I confessed…"

"And I said I feel the same." Adrien finished.

They both looked at each other for a minute and began to laugh at the same time.

"Maybe the best thing we can come up with, but still hilarious." Marinette said after she tried to calm herself a little bit.

Adrien, still laughing, nodded. They both calmed down and Adrien saw the cookies on the plate.

"Can kitty eat a cookie?" Adrien said with a childish voice and big eyes.

Marinette laughed a little bit and responded. "What are you? Seven? Of course you can eat some. That´s what I brought them for."

Adrien took one happily and started eating it. "Oh Marinette, those are the best cookies I´ve ever had."

"I´m glad you like it!" Marinette smiled. Shortly after Adrien ate his cookie up, three short knocks could be heard. Marinette and Adrien looked at each other before Marinette asked them to come in.

Alya was the first on to enter Marinette´s room, Nino the second. After they both stood in Marinette´s room they closed the hatch.

Alya was the first to speak. "So girl, why did you drag us here? Care to explain?"

Marinette smiled. "First of all, do you want some cookies?"

Nino happily took one. "Thank you."

"Don´t distract Marinette. So what is going on and why is Adrien here?"

"Hey!" Adrien interrupted Alya. "Cant a boy visit his girlfriend?"

Alya and Nino stood there in shock. Nino still with his mouth full off cookies.

Alya was the first to talk. "That´s so AWESOME. I´m so glad you finally got together. Marinette I´m so happy for you!"

She walked to her and hugged her friend. Nino needed some more time to fully process everything.

"Nice move Dude!" He said and gave Adrien a brofist. "I didn´t even know you had a crush for Marinette."

"I apparently had it all along. Without even knowing." He and Nino chuckled.

"But you guys seriously need to tell us how this happened." Alya interrupted. Marinette giggled and told the story they made up earlier. Luckily for both Marinette and Adrien, Alya and Nino believed them. After they talked a little more and ate the cookies, Alya needed to go and Nino accompanied her. After they were gone, Marinette looked what time it is.

"Adrien it´s already 1 pm. Do you want to eat something?"

"That would be _purr_ fect m´lady."

Marinette just rolled her eyes at the pun but couldn´t hide a little giggle. Adrien saw that and a smirk spread on his face.

"But before we go we need to finish something." Adrien said smirking.

Marinette looked at him quizzically, wondering what he could mean by that. Then realization hit her and she started smirking to. "Well what are you waiting for then?"

Adrien quickly pulled her into an embrace. It seemed they put every little bit of love in the kiss. After their passionate make-out session they just enjoyed their presence, leaning against each other. _Lunch can wait._ They both thought. _The whole world can wait, when I sit here next to you._

The weekend quickly went by and school began. Marinette waited outside the school with her friends Alya and Nino. After some minutes Adrien showed up and quickly made his way to his friends and his girlfriend. He gave her a quick kiss and they walked inside. Marinette and Adrien were holding hands. When they entered the classroom they could hear whispers coming from some students. Chloe gasped as she saw them coming in and quickly made her way to them.

"Adrikins, what are you doing with Maritrash. She isn´t worth it." Chloe tried to hug him but Adrien pushed her aside angrily.

"She is worth more than you think. She is smart, courageous and beautiful. Everything you are not. So let us be and don´t bother us anymore!"

Adrien accompanied Marinette to her seat and gave her a quick peak on the cheek. Then he sat down on his own seat and unpacked his things. Chloe went angrily back to her seat and didn´t even bother to look at Adrien anymore. The class chatted a little bit before Mrs. Bustier came into the room and began with the lesson. Sometimes Marinette caught Adrien looking at her. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

After the morning lessons the class had lunchtime.

"So where can we go and eat something?" Alya asked.

"We can go to our bakery, if you want to."

"Good idea Marinette. You guys always make the best croissants of the entire city." Adrien nodded.

"Well thank you. Alright let´s go."

On their way to the bakery the four teenager chatted and had lots of fun. Talking about mostly everything. When they arrived Marinette was the first going into the bakery.

"You´ll guys can wait here. I fetch some croissants."

They nodded and Marinette went inside talking to her parents. After a minute passed she came out with four croissants in a cardboard box.

"We can eat in the park."

"Good idea Adrien. Then let´s go." Said Nino.

At the park, they sat on a bench and ate the croissants. They were chatting and having fun. After some time they realized that it would be time to go back to school. On their way back a loud explosion could be heard. On the search for the source of this noise the teens ran around the corner of a house. They could see the school which apparently was shoot with something, because there was a big hole in the wall. Luckily most students were somewhere else for lunch, so nobody should be hurt. Alya looked for her mobile and found it in her pocket. She quickly run to the school to film everything that would happen for the Ladyblog.

"Someone should look after her." Marinette said slightly annoyed.

She loved her friend, but sometimes she could get in very dangerous situations.

"Don´t worry. I will look after her." Said Nino and ran after Alya.

After both were out of sight Marinette and Adrien looked into their eyes. They knew what should be done. They quickly hid behind some tree´s and transformed into Ladybug and Chat Noir. When they arrived at school they could see the villain for the first time. She had blonde hair, blue eyes and was dressed in a shiny, glittery suit.

"Chloe." Said Ladybug annoyed.

"I can´t see the item, can you?" She asked.

"No I can´t, but we´ll find out eventually." Chat said.

"You´re right, then let the party start." Ladybug said smirking and swung her yo-yo.

"You can always count on me m´lady." Chat said and jumped into the fight too.

The villain was quickly defeated and the akuma captured. Ladybug and Chat went back to the place they transformed so that Alya and Nino could find them.

"It was a good fight today bugaboo." Adrien said smirking.

"You´re right kitty. As good as always." She said and leaned into him.

He kissed her forehead and they embraced each other like this. It didn´t matter what would come in the future. Today was important. And they have what they need, each other.

 **The End**


End file.
